Movie night with Dracula!
by sparklinggreeneyes
Summary: What happens when the Cullen's go to a Dracula movie? What does the "excitable" Emmett do? Read to find out! First fanfic...


**I hope you like my story… **

**I don't own "Twilight" or "She's a hottie" by Toby Keith.**

**(BPOV)**

"Hey, Bella! Would you like to come see the new Dracula movie?" Alice asked me.

"Sure…"

"Good! We're all going; I'll pick you up at six. Oh, by the way, wear fancy clothes…" Alice grinned and started to walk away.

"Wait!" I called after her. "You're going to see a vampire movie? Isn't that…never mind. And, fancy clothes??"

Alice smiled and drove off in her fancy Porsche.

"_She's a hottie…" _Emmett sang, his voice mixing terribly with Toby Keith's. All the Cullen's and I were in a limo (no idea why), headed for the movie theater. The radio was on, turned to a country station. I didn't mind country; I just minded Emmett's voice. Suddenly, Emmett stopped singing. Alice started.

Her voice was soprano, but very good. She kept with the melody, but added a bit of harmony. I gasped. She was amazing.

"You should sing in a band or something," I said. She laughed.

"I do," she said. "It's the Cullen's band. We are going to have our first concert this summer. Emmett and Jasper play guitar, Edward plays the piano, and Rose and I sing. We'll give you a special preview later, if you like…"

She stopped then, because we had arrived at the movie theater. Now I understood why the fancy clothes were needed. It was a very _nice _movie theater. I also understood the need for the limo.

Rosalie and Emmett glided out first, Rose in a stunning red strapless dress, Emmett in a suit. Jasper and Alice went next, Alice in a lacy, pink dress with puffed sleeves. Edward and I got out, me wearing a beautiful blue halter dress. Then Carlisle and Esme drove up in their own limo. Carlisle wore a tux, and Esme wore a beautiful green dress. It was made of silk, and it had many layers. It rippled every time she moved. I guessed this place was really fancy.

When we walked inside, the first thing I noticed was the chandelier. It was hanging from the three story high ceiling, and the glass tinkled. It was gigantic!

The places where the employees collected your tickets were also very nice. It was set up like a fancy hotels reception desk.

We didn't get food, they brought it to us. As we sat down in our seats, we got menus. It was like a restaurant!

"All this for a movie?" I whispered to Esme, seated beside me. She laughed softly.

"No, well, we are going to see a couple movies. First, a the Dracula one, then that new romance one, I don't remember what it's called…Anyway, Alice likes to go the nicest places she can get. You wouldn't believe how much money she borrows from us!" Esme smiled at me again, and turned to talk to Carlisle.

I laughed too, and then gasped because Edward grasped my elbow. "Sorry love," He whispered. "It's time for the first movie to start."

I followed his gaze up to the red curtains. They slowly swished open, and the movie began.

The movie was very good. It was a bit scary, but exciting. Then we were at the part when Dracula showed his victim his fangs. Emmett said loudly, "NO! That's not right! Vampires don't have fangs!!"

"Shhh!" An old lady reprimanded him.

"Um…duh. Of course they have fangs, you idiot!" a boy said. The boy was about ten years old, but had a suit and tie on, with gelled hair. He looked so ridiculous, I wanted to laugh. I could hear Edward shaking beside me, and I could tell he was laughing; in his own silent way.

Rose reached up and pulled Emmett back to his seat. "Behave," she hissed in his ear.

He grunted, by stayed down. Until Dracula's friend got killed by having a cross waved in front of him, and garlic pushed down his throat.

"This movie is so STUPID!" he cried. "They don't even get the facts right!"

The same old lady looked as if she was about to slap Emmett with her handbag. "Young man! Behave yourself!"

"Yeah, _young man,_" Jasper whispered under his breath. "You're an old man, dude,"

Our whole family grinned, but then stopped when a red dressed man came up the aisle toward us. "I'm sorry, but I have to ask you to leave the theater." He whispered.

Emmett looked as if he was going to punch that guy's face in. "How about n-"he started until Rose cut him off.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance, sir, but we would really like to finish the movie. There will be no more disturbances, promise," she said batting her eyelashes at him, while glaring at her husband.

"Um…yes, of course, ma'am," the man stuttered and tottered back up the aisle again.

She and Alice did a high-five. Alice whispered, "I _told_ you that new golden sun eyes shadow would work!"

I grinned.

The other two movies went smoothly, and Emmett didn't have any more outbursts, though he came close.

As we drove home, all of us vowed never to go to a Dracula movie-with Emmett- ever again.

**Did you like it? I would really like some reviews, they help me write more!**


End file.
